See You Again
by Nyanmu
Summary: Baekhyun yang menyukai Chanyeol sejak lama, begitu pula sebaliknya. Namun Chanyeol tak kunjung mengungkapkan perasaannya sehingga Baekhyun pergi. "Baekhyun, ini hanya menyakitimu, kalau kau suka … bilang saja padanya"-Kyungsoo/"Iya, Baek…Lagi pula Chanyeol itu adalah namja yang sangat tidak peka!"-Luhan/ ChanBaek! GS! [TWOSHOOT]
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **See You Again**

 **.**

 **By : Nyanmu**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun**

 **[ChanBaek]**

 **Support Cast : Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, and Kim Jongin**

 **Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, Little bit Humor, and Friends**

 **Rated : K+**

 **Length : Twoshoot**

 **Warn! GENDERSWITCH (GS) | Typo(s) | Alur ngebut | Kata-kata absurd dan KASAR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Chapter 1 of 2_

"Haaaaah~"

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya dua yeoja ini menghembuskan napas berat mereka.

"Baek, berhenti memandanginya", ucap yeoja bermata rusa.

Yeoja yang tengah memandangi laboratorium itu pun menoleh kepada yeoja bermata rusa. "Memangnya kenapa?", tanya Baekhyun–yeoja yang memandangi laboratorium.

"Baekhyun, ini hanya menyakitimu, kalau kau suka … bilang saja padanya", ucap yeoja bermata _owl_ bernama Kyungsoo dengan nada iba. Namun Baekhyun hanya diam tak merespon ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Iya, Baek … Lagi pula Chanyeol itu adalah namja yang sangat tidak peka!", kesal yeoja bermata rusa bernama Luhan ini.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan kedua sahabatnya ini. Saat ini–ah, bukan saat ini. Tapi SEJAK DULU Baekhyun sudah menyukai Chanyeol.

Awal menyukainya biasa saja. Mereka tetap berteman–sangat dekat. Namun, lama-kelamaan Chanyeol berubah. Chanyeol mulai beralibi bahwa ia sibuk, jadi ia jarang bermain lagi dengan mereka.

Chanyeol juga berubah menjadi _playboy_. Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa memandangi Chanyeol dari jauh–dengan yeoja lain.

"Aku bingung …", gumam Baekhyun.

"Bingung kenapa?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa Chanyeol berubah, kenapa Chanyeol jauh, kenapa Chanyeol … tidak berteman dengan kita lagi?", ucap Baekhyun dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Itu jalan yang ia ambil", ucap Luhan singkat.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas kasar setelah mendengar jawaban Luhan. "Itu tidak bisa dijadikan jawaban, Lu", ucap Baekhyun menoleh dengan malas kearah Luhan.

"Haaiiisssh! Sudahlah, berhenti membahas hal ini", ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Jongin?", tanya Baekhyun celingukan.

"Sedang ke kantin", ucap Kyungsoo.

"Ah, aku jadi ingin ke kantin", keluh Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak ikut, aku sudah titip di Jongin", ucap Luhan membaca majalah keluaran terbaru.

"Mm, maaf Baek … aku juga sudah nitip di Jongin", ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum ramah.

"Yaaa! Kalian tidak bilang! Aku 'kan ingin susu strawberry", rajuk Baekhyun.

"Tenang, Jongin pasti akan membelikan satu untukmu", ucap Luhan.

"Heh? Benarkah?", ucap Baekhyun berhenti merajuk.

"Tentu saja, Jongin 'kan sahabat kita juga", ucap Kyungsoo.

"Permisi! Ini barang TITIPAN kalian!", ucap seorang namja berkulit tan.

Ketiga yeoja ini menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Ternyata itu adalah Jongin dengan sekantung plastic makanan.

"Ini onigiri untukmu, Kyung~", ucap Jongin sedikit diimutkan.

"Terima kasih", ucap Kyungsoo senang menerima tiga buah onigiri titipannya.

"Satu kotak susu strawberry milik baekbaek … kau akan mengamuk bila tak mendapatkannya", ucap Jongin menaruh susu straweberry di depan Baekhyun.

"Waaaaa! Kkamjong kau baik yaaa~", ucap Baekhyun senang.

"Huh, bilang baik saat ada maunya", gumam Jongin malas.

"Roti isi dan air putih milikku", Jongin mengeluarkan makanan miliknya dari kantung plastic.

"Banyak sekali sisanya, memangnya untuk siapa saja?", tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Sisanya? Tentu saja untuk si rusa, siapa lagi", dengus Jongin menyerahkan sisa makanan kepada Luhan.

"Luhan, makanan di kantin tidak akan habis dalam sekejap mata", ucap Kyungsoo.

"Iya, seperti tiada hari esok saja", lanjut Baekhyun.

"Haish! Kalian berisik", ucap Luhan mengecek barang titipannya.

Setelah menyerahkan semua barang titipan mereka, Jongin segera duduk di sebelah Baekhyun–kursi yang kosong.

"Kalian sudah belajar?", tanya Luhan.

Jongin menghentikan aktifitasnya membuka bungkus roti. Kyungsoo tetap mengunyah makanannya namun matanya beralih memperhatikan Luhan. Baekhyun hanya memasang telinga.

"Hari ini ada kuis dadakan dari Joo saem", ucap Luhan.

"Hah?!"

Srek! Brush!

Jongin menyobek bungkus roti miliknya secara reflex setelah mendengar ucapan Luhan. Baekhyun menyemburkan susu strawberry yang ada di mulutnya. Untung saja Baekhyun segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, kalau tidak Kyungsoo akan terkena semburannya.

Dan hanya kyungsoo seoranglah yang memiliki reaksi yang normal. Ia hanya berteriak mengucapkan, 'hah?' dengan intonasi yang sangat panjang.

"Apa kalian terkejut?", tanya Luhan dengan mata berbinar.

"Apa itu benar?", tanya Kyungsoo ragu.

Luhan melirik Kyungsoo sekilas kemudian tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak, kalau aku tahu Joo saem akan mengadakan kuis dadakan … aku pasti tidak akan setenang ini", ucap Luhan kembali melakukan aktifitasnya.

"Kau mengejutkanku saja", ucap Jongin.

"Dasar rusa", gerutu Baekhyun membersihkan seragamnya dari susu strawberry miliknya.

"Kemana rotiku?", bingung Jongin.

"Jatuh", ucap Luhan dengan tenangnya.

"Ah! Yaaaah", ucap Jongin memandang dengan tatapan kecewa pada roti miliknya yang jatuh di lantai.

"Aku minta satu!", Jongin mengambil sebuah roti dari jajanan milik Luhan.

"Ya! Aku tidak terima", teriak Luhan.

Dan terjadilah pertengkaran antara Luhan dan Jongin. Sementara Kyungsoo tengah membantu Baekhyun membersihkan seragamnya.

"Cuci saja pakai air", usul Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil kemudian keluar dari kelas menuju toilet untuk membersihkan seragamnya.

"Tadi kau menitip makanan di siapa?", sungut Jongin.

"Bukan di siapa-siapa, kembalikan!", sungut Luhan.

"Hey hey … sudahlah", lerai Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, karena Kyungsoo melerai … aku akan merelakannya", dengus Luhan.

"Oh, kau baik sekali rusaaa", ucap Jongin senang.

"Aku juga jadi penasaran …", ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Penasaran kenapa, kyung?", tanya Jongin.

"Kenapa Chanyeol tidak dekat dengan kita lagi? Kenapa Chanyeol jadi _playboy_ , dan kenapa Chanyeol berubah", ucap Kyungsoo.

"Untuk apa mengurusinya, dia saja tidak pernah mengurus kita", dengus Luhan.

Jongin hanya terdiam. Ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Jongin, kenapa diam?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ah, aku hanya … ummm, apa kalian percaya jika Chanyeol suka dengan Baekhyun?", tanya Jongin berbisik.

"Jangan mengarang kau", dengus Luhan tidak percaya.

"Aku serius", bisik Jongin keras dan memukul pelan meja Luhan.

"Dari mana kau tahu, Jong?", tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Ehm, begini ya … kalian tahu Sehun? Oh Sehun?", tanya Jongin sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya agar nyaman.

Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias. "Oh Sehun sepupumu itu?", tanya Luhan.

"Ya"

"Yang selalu terbalik denganmu itu?", tanya Luhan lagi.

Jongin mengernyit begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?", tanya Jongin sedikit curiga. Firasatnya sudah tidak enak.

"Yaaaa, kau tahu lah … Sehun adalah keterbalikanmu", ucap Luhan malas.

"Contohnya?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Jongin hitam, Sehun putih … Jongin pesek, sehun mancung … Jongin tukang rusuh, Sehun anak yang kalem … Jongin berantakan, Sehun kebalikannya … dan seterusnya", jelas Luhan.

Kyungsoo manggut-manggut mengerti. Namun Jongin terdiam dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan malas. "Oke, kita sebut saja Sehun sebagai _anak yang terbalik_ , puas kau?!", kesal Jongin menekan dua kata terakhir.

Luhan melirik Jongin sekilas. Kemudian ia tersenyum manis. "Hehe, aku 'kan hanya bercanda jong~", ucap Luhan menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Huh! Terserah kau", kesal Jongin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Sudah-sudah, lanjutkan ceritamu jongin …", ucap Kyungsoo melerai.

"Jadi, Sehun ternyata dekat dengan Chanyeol", ucap Jongin.

"Bagaimana bisa?", heran Luhan.

"Iya, bagaimana bisa?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Mereka les di tempat yang sama", ucap Jongin santai.

"Terus? Terus?", tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Akhir-akhir ini Sehun menelfonku mengenai Chanyeol"

"Kenapa dia menelfonmu?", tanya Luhan memajukan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Aku akan bercerita!", dengus Jongin malas.

"Katanya, Chanyeol meminta beberapa tips kepadanya mengenai _cara mengetahui seseorang menyukaimu atau tidak_ "

"Untuk apa dia menanyakan itu", gumam Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Diam kau rusa! Aku akan menceritakannya!", kesal Jongin.

"Siapa yang bertanya padamu", ucap Luhan datar.

"Sudaaah! Jongin, selesaikan", titah Kyungsoo.

"Awas kau rusa", gumam Jongin memincingkan mata pada Luhan.

"Lalu aku bertanya 'untuk apa dia menanyakan itu padamu?', lalu Sehun mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol tengah menyukai seseorang … Dan seseorang itu adalah–Baekhyun", ucap Jongin berbisik saat menyebutkan nama _Baekhyun_.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan membatu di tempat. Luhan yang sadar lebih dulu segera mengajukan pertanyaan. "Memangnya apa tips yang Sehun sarankan?", tanya Luhan.

"Huft, dasar si albino itu … dia benar-benar menyarankan hal yang salah", dengus Jongin.

"Memangnya apa?", tanya Kyungsoo yang akhirnya sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Sehun berkata bahwa _jika kau bercumbu dengan yeoja lain di depan yeoja yang kau suka dan yeoja yang kau suka itu terlihat kesal atau bisa dibilang cemburu, maka dia menyukaimu_ , tapi kalian tahu 'kan Baekhyun tidak akan melakukan hal itu?!", kesal Jongin.

"Jadi Chanyeol tetap melakukannya? Bahkan sampai dia di cap _playboy_?", tanya Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Sepertinya begitu", ucap Jongin.

"Seharusnya Chanyeol terus terang saja", gumam Kyungsoo.

"Aku setuju denganmu", ucap Jongin semangat.

"Siapa yang harus terus terang?", tanya Baekhyun yang baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi.

Ketiganya mematung di tempat. _Apa Baekhyun mendengar semuanya?_ , begitulah pemikiran ketiga manusia ini.

"Bu-bukan siapa-siapa", ucap Jongin cepat.

"Kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu?", tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah kecewanya.

"Penjahat!", seru Kyungsoo dengan nada tinggi.

Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Jongin mengernyit mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo. "P-pen-penjahat", gumam Kyungsoo salah tingkah.

Luhan segera mencerna apa yang Kyungsoo maksud dan mengatakannya pada Baekhyun : "Ya! Penjahat yang diberitakan tadi pagi itu … seharusnya penjahat itu _terus terang_ saja kalau dia yang membunuh tetangganya, dasar", gerutu Luhan.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak kemudian mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Perlahan kepala Baekhyun menoleh kearah jendela–lebih tepatnya ke luar jendela, laboratorium.

Kelas Chanyeol sekarang sedang belajar di sana. Tapi sepertinya pelajaran di kelas Chanyeol telah usai. Beberapa siswa di kelas Chanyeol berhambur untuk keluar.

Kedua bola mata Baekhyun terus memperhatikan Chanyeol yang tengah berbenah. Dan secara kebetulan (yang disengaja oleh Nyanmu #ketawaevil), kedua bola mata mereka bertemu.

Baekhyun tetap terdiam memperhatikan Chanyeol–walau pun tertangkap basah tengah memperhatikannya. Namun Chanyeol segera memalingkan matanya dari Baekhyun dan memanggil seseorang.

Baekhyun terus saja memperhatikan tanpa berkedip. Chanyeol tengah memanggil seseorang. Kemudian seorang yeoja cantik datang menghampiri Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berbincang dengan yeoja itu. Sesekali mereka tertawa. Ada rasa nyeri di dada Baekhyun saat melihat mereka berdua begitu dekat.

Luhan yang kebetulan melihat Chanyeol tengah mencoba merayu yeoja cantik di seberang sana pun menggemertakkan giginya dengan kesal. Bahkan kedua telapak tangan Luhan sudah terkepal kuat.

"Brengsek kau Park Chanyeol!", geram Luhan tanpa suara.

Kyungsoo yang melihat wajah sangar Luhan pun mengernyit dan mengikuti arah pandang Luhan. Kyungsoo terkejut saat melihat Chanyeol baru saja mencium pipi seorang yeoja.

Brak!

Luhan berdiri sambil menggebrak meja. Kyungsoo segera meraih tangan Baekhyun dan mengucapka kata-kata yang dapat menenangkan. Seperti : "Jangan lihat Baek, tenanglah … dia tidak seperti yang kau lihat", "Jangan menangis", "Jangan pedulikan mereka", dan "Anggap saja angin lalu"

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo", ucap Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

Sementara Kyungsoo menenangkan Baekhyun, Jongin harus menangkan Luhan yang mengamuk.

"Lepaskan aku Kkamjong!", teriak Luhan menjadi pusat perhatian satu kelas.

"Tenanglah Luhan", ucap Jongin menahan Luhan yang meronta-ronta.

"Lepas! Aku akan menghajar dobi sialan itu!", teriak Luhan terus meronta.

' _Dia ini yeoja tapi tenaganya kuat sekali'_ , pikir Jongin.

"Tenangkanlah dirimu … kau bisa masuk ruang konseling nanti", nasehat Jongin.

"Brengsek kau! Kuhajar kauuu!", teriak Luhan membabi buta.

"Dasar _Playboy_! Tidak peka! Buka matamu dasar sialan!", teriak Luhan.

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol yang tengah merayu seorang yeoja sesekali melirik kearah kelas Baekhyun.

Ia ingin memastikan bahwa Baekhyun kesal atau sejenisnya. Agar Chanyeol dapat memastikan bahwa Baekhyun _juga_ menyukainya. Katakan saja Chanyeol ini–pengecut.

Chanyeol sebenarnya menyukai Baekhyun sangat lama. Dan bisa saja saat ini Chanyeol mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Namun karena Chanyeol pengecut–takut ditolak, Chanyeol harus memastikan terlebih dahulu bahwa Baekhyun juga menyukainya.

"Jadi, nanti kau ingin kita berkencan dimana?", tanya yeoja yang Chanyeol rayu ini.

Chanyeol tersadar dan menatap lawan bicaranya. "Hum? Sepertinya tempat yang simple cukup romantis", ucap Chanyeol dengan nada santai yang terkesan cool.

"Baiklah, tempat yang simple … bagaimana dengan Café?", tanya yeoja ini dengan nada genit.

"Café? Kalau kau mau, aku menyarankanmu café mewah di dekat sungai Han", ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum menawannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak suka … bagaimana kalau café dekat jalan tol?", tanya yeoja ini.

Chanyeol mengernyit. Seingatnya café itu adalah café yang sepi dan biasa saja. Tidak mewah dan tidak jelek–biasa saja. Dan juga jauh.

"Itu hanya café biasa, tempatnya juga jauh", ucap Chanyeol.

"Itu bukan café biasa", yeoja ini berbisik di telinga Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu?", tanya Chanyeol.

"Di luar memang terlihat seperti café, tapi kalau kau masuk lebih dalam–itu sebuah diskotik", ucap yeoja ini dengan smirknya.

Chanyeol sebenarnya merinding melihat smirk milik yeoja di hadapannya ini. Namun demi melancarkan aksinya, Chanyeol harus _stay cool_.

"Benarkah?", tanya Chanyeol pura-pura tertarik.

Yeoja ini mengangguk. "Kau mau?", tanya yeoja ini mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Chanyeol.

"Baiklah", ucap Chanyeol menarik salah stau sudut bibirnya.

"Nanti akan kukirimkan alamat cafénya", ucap yeoja itu menjauh.

Chanyeol hanya diam dan mengangguk. "Aku harus pergi, bye", ucap yeoja itu kemudian ia segera pergi.

Chanyeol terdiam sambil meremas kotak pensilnya yang belum sempat ia masukkan ke dalam tas. Ia melirik kearah kelas Baekhyun. Di sana masih terjadi keributan yang diakibatkan oleh Luhan.

Chanyeol tak memperhatikan Luhan. Melainkan memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah menunduk mendengarkan perkataan Kyungsoo.

' _Kapan kau akan merespon, Baek'_ , batin Chanyeol.

Dan Chanyeol pun segera pergi dari laboratorium–kembali ke kelas untuk melanjutkan pelajaran.

.

.

.

"Kau harus buktikan bahwa kau yeoja yang kuat", ucap Kyungsoo menyemangati.

"Ya, Kyungsoo benar!", timpal Jongin.

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. "Kalau kau bertemu dengannya, jangan menghindar lagi!", seru Luhan lebih semangat.

"Lalu aku harus apa?", bingung Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

Saat ini mereka tengah berjalan menuju stasiun bawah tanah karena sekolah telah usai. Mereka akan pulang menaiki kereta bawah tanah.

"Paling tidak kau menyapanya", ucap Kyungsoo menghampiri Baekhyun yang tertinggal di belakang karena berhenti melangkah.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Baiklah!", ucap Baekhyun semangat.

"Hari ini ummaku memasak banyak makanan, kalian mampirlah ke rumahku untuk makan malam", ucap Kyungsoo.

"Hmh, aku tidak bisa", ucap Jongin kesal.

"Aku akan mengabarimu kalau akau ke rumahmu nanti", ucap Luhan.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa, jong?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tadi, di kelasku … Yeo Saem memberikan kami setumpuk tugas untuk dikumpulkan lusa", dengus Jongin.

"Kau bisa ke rumahku dan aku akan membantumu", ucap Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah?", tanya Jongin penuh binar.

"Tentu"

"Wah! Aku juga bisa ikut?", tanya Luhan bersemangat.

"Kau juga bisa", ucap Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Baek?", tanya Luhan.

"Memangnya kita memiliki tugas ya, Kyung?", tanya Baekhyun bingung.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berada di kelas yang sama. Sedangkan Luhan, Jongin, dan Chanyeol berada di kelas yang berbeda dengan mereka berdua.

"Sebenarnya tidak sih, tapi 'kan kau bisa bermain ke rumahku", ucap Kyungsoo memeluk lengan kiri Baekhyun.

"Aaaakan kupikirkan nanti", ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum lebarnya.

Mereka berhenti melangkah karena mereka sudah berada di stasiun bawah tanah, menunggu kereta dengan arah menuju rumah mereka melintas.

"Semoga saja keretanya cepat datang", ucap Luhan maju selangkah melewati garis kuning untuk melihat kedatangan kereta.

"Jangan Luhan! Bahaya!", teriak Kyungsoo menarik Luhan secara kasar.

Luhan terhuyung karena tarikan Kyungsoo. Tapi untung saja Luhan dapat menyeimbangkan kembali tubuhnya. "Ya! Aku bisa jatuh!", kesal Luhan.

"Lebih baik kau jatuh ke belaknag dari pada kau tertabrak kereta!", sungut Kyungsoo.

"Itu bahaya", gumam Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gerakan pelan.

"Dengarkan Kyungsoo, dia hanya khawatir padamu, Lu", ucap Baekhyun.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Baiklah!", kesal Luhan duduk di sebuah kursi yang sudah disediakan untuk pengunjung.

Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Baekhyun mengikuti Luhan–duduk di bangku yang sudah disediakan. Namun tak lama, Baekhyun merasa gelisah dan berkali-kali melirik jam dinding berukuran besar.

"Apa ada masalah dengan keretanya, lama sekali", gumam Baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa, Baek?", tanya Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"Aku … aku mau ke toilet, tunggu sebentar ya", ucap Baekhyun segera berlari.

"Kutemani!", teriak Luhan langusng berdiri.

"Tidak usah!", teriak Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang sebentar kemudian ia kembali berlari menuju toilet.

Baekhyun masuk ke toilet dengan buru-buru. Untung saja sekarang toilet tengah sepi. Baekhyun segera masuk ke salah satu bilik dan menuntaskan segalanya.

"Haaah~ Untung saja", ucap Baekhyun lega dan segera mencuci tangannya di _wastafel_.

Saat sedang mencuci tangan, samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar suara cekikikan yeoja. Baekhyun seketika merinding. _'Apa hantu?'_ , pikir Baekhyun segera mematikan keran dan menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Aku kelas XI-C, aku biasa di perpustakaan, jadi tidak pernah melihatmu"

' _Kenapa harus pendekatan di dekat toilet'_ , dengus Baekhyun kemudian berjalan menuju pintu.

"Benarkah? Tapi kau tidak seperti kebanyakan orang yang berada di perpustakaan, kau cantik"

DEG!

Baekhyun merasa ia terkena serangan jantung. Suara itu–suara yang tidak akan Baekhyun lupakan.

"Chanyeol …", gumam Baekhyun.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun menjadi lembab dan bergetar. Baekhyun gugup, takut, dan bingung entah karena apa.

" _Paling tidak kau menyapanya"_

Baekhyun ingat ucapan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menghirup udara dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya. Baekhyun memantapkan hatinya dan membuka pintu toilet perlahan.

Saat membuka pintu toilet, mata Baekhyun langsung bertabrakan dengan mata Chanyeol. Baekhyun sempat tersentak sejenak. Untung saja Baekhyun dapat menguasai dirinya.

"Oh, hai Chanyeol", sapa Baekhyun setelah sekian lama mereka tidak berbicara.

Chanyeol terdiam dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan datar. "Hai", balas Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ssi", ucap yeoja di sebelah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menaikkan kedua alisnya sejenak untuk mengingat siapa yeoja di sebelah Chanyeol ini. Ternyata ia adalah Sora, temannya saat sekolah menengah pertama.

"Annyeong", ucap Baekhyun membungkuk dan tersenyum. "Kurasa dia yang kau tunggu, aku pergi dulu", ucap Sora kemudian pergi.

Baekhyun bingung. _'Chanyeol? Menungguku? Ah! Tidak mungkin …'_ , batin Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun …", panggil Chanyeol setelah Sora tak terlihat lagi.

Baekhyun menoleh dan menaikkan kedua alisnya. Mata Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol lamat-lamat. Namun, semakin lama Baekhyun menatap mata itu, hatinya semakin sakit.

Jadi Baekhyun menoleh ke segala arah dan tersenyum canggung. "A-Aku duluan, yang lain menungguku", ucap Baekhyun hendak pergi.

"Tunggu", ucap Chanyeol segera meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berbalik dan terpaksa harus menatap mata Chanyeol. "Baekhyun … selama ini–", ucap Chanyeol menjeda.

Tangan Chanyeol semakin erat menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya merasa ia akan kehilangan Baekhyun ketika ia melepaskan tangannya ini.

Baekhyun meringis kecil. Baekhyun tidak suka jika ditatap dengan tatapan tajam oleh Chanyeol. Ia merasa seakan-akan Chanyeol tahu segalanya.

"Ini … sakit", Baekhyun memegang tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam erat tangannya.

Baekhyun tidak hanya merasakan sakit di pergelangan tangan saja. Namun ia merasakan sakit di dada juga. _'Tak apa jika kau tak mencintaiku, tapi biasakah kau … tidak menjauhiku?'_ , batin Baekhyun.

"Ah, m-maaf", ucap Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya.

Baekhyun mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah. Ia sedikit meringis. Baekhyun cukup kesal saat ini. Kesal karena matanya terasa sedikit berair. Kenapa ia ingin menangis di hadapan Chanyeol?

' _Apa kau merasakan perasaan yang sama denganku, Baek?'_ , pikir Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun … aku …", ucap Chanyeol selalu menjeda.

"K-Keretanya sudah datang, a-aku duluan", Baekhyun segera pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak ingin mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol. Ia hanya takut. Takut jika Chanyeol mengatakan hal yang akan menyakiti hatinya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia hanya berdiri mematung sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Kesal, Chanyeol sangat kesal. Kesal karena ia seorang pengecut yang tidak berani menyampaikan perasaannya secara langsung.

"Kenapa aku tidak memiliki keberanian?!", kesal Chanyeol menggeram.

"Akh! Sial!", Chanyeol mengacak-acak rabutnya frustasi.

Drrrt! Drrrt!

Chanyeol merogoh sakunya karena sebuah pesan masuk. Ia segera membuka pesan masuk tersebut.

.

 _From : Jae Hye_

 _Cafenya berada di timur jalan tol, yang berada di paling ujung. Aku akan menunggumu di sana_

 _._

Chanyeol berdecak lidah menerima pesan dari yeoja yang ia rayu tadi pagi di laboratorium. Chanyeol tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk datang ke café tersebut.

.

 _To : Jae Hye_

 _Aku tidak bisa, maaf. Dan kurasa, kita putus saja sekarang._

.

Katakan bahwa Chanyeol gila. Padahal mereka jadian saat di laboratorium tadi pagi. Dan, belum genap dua puluh empat jam, Chanyeol minta putus tanpa alasan.

Pantas saja dia di cap _playboy_.

Chanyeol menutup ponselnya dan berjalan meninggalkan area toilet. Kereta menuju rumahnya datang. Tak jauh darinya, ia melihat Luhan, Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Baekhyun berjalan.

Baekhyun tengah bersusah payah meyeret Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan menatap sangar kearah Chanyeol. Jongin juga membantu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sibuk mengomel.

Chanyeol terdiam kala Luhan mengacungkan jari tengahnya kepada Chanyeol. _'Great! Sekarang aku dibenci yang lainnya'_ , batin Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Sehun? Biasakah kau menyarankanku tips yang lainnya?", tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun yang berada di seberang sana.

Mereka tengah saling menelfon. Sebetulnya, Chanyeol yang menelfon Sehun.

" _Tips yang lainnya? Kau masih mengejar yeoja Byun itu?"_ , tanya Sehun di seberang sana.

"Ya, siapa lagi … aku benar-benar–argh!", geram Chanyeol.

" _Kurasa sepupuku lebih ahli"_ , sebenarnya ini hanya alasan Sehun saja agar Chanyeol tak menanyakan hal seperti ini padanya lagi. Memangnya Sehun mau mengakui bahwa Jongin lebih ahli darinya untuk memikat wanita, _big NO!_

"Jongin? Dia lebih ahli darimu?", bingung Chanyeol.

" _Ya, Jongin"_ , ucap Sehun dengan sangat terpaksa di seberang sana.

"Tapi aku–"

" _Sudahlah, tanyakan saja padanya … kalian 'kan bersahabat dari kecil"_ , sebenarnya ini juga agar persahabatan Chanyeol dengan yang lain tidak rusak.

Sehun telah mendengar dari Jongin bahwa Chanyeol menjadi lebih penyendiri dan agak egois setelah mendapatkan tips darinya.

" _Aku sedang sibuk untuk ujian kenaikan kelas, jadi … bye~"_

TUT!

Chanyeol terdiam sambil memandangi layar ponselnya. _'Apa aku harus bertanya kepada Jongin? Tapi, bagaimana jika dia, ah sudahlah! Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri'_

.

.

.

Buk!

Baekhyun menutup buku yang ia baca dengan sedikit kesal. Baekhyun saat ini sedang belajar di perpustakaan. Baekhyun tengah mempelajari beberapa pelajaran yang kurang ia mengerti.

Karena sebentar lagi ujian kenaikan kelas, Baekhyun tidak mau bersantai-santai. Bahkan belakangan ini Baekhyun tidak menghabiskan jam istirahatnya di kantin bersama yang lain–ia sibuk belajar.

"Kenapa susah sekali", gumam Baekhyun membereskan alat tulisnya.

"Kalau saja ada Chan–", Baekhyun terdiam. Lagi-lagi ia teringat oeh Chanyeol. Biasanya Chanyeol yang membantunya mempelajari pelajaran yang belum ia mengerti.

"Lupakan Baekhyun, kau akan mengadapi ujian! Lupakan untuk sementara!", monolog Baekhyun.

Setelah selesai membereskan alat tulis, Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan berniat menuju kelasnya. Padahal belum saja Baekhyun terbebas dari wilayah perpustakaan, ia sudah bertemu dengan Chanyeol–bersama seorang yeoja.

Baekhyun tersenyum sekilas kepada Chanyeol dan bergegas pergi. Setelah Chanyeol tak melihatnya lagi, Baekhyun segera berlari menuju kelas.

Baekhyun pikir, setelah ini ia tak akan bertemu Chanyeol lagi. Namun pemikirannya salah. Karena setelah itu, bel istirahat kedua berbunyi. Dan Baekhyun bertemu dengan Chanyeol di–

Taman.

Halaman belakang sekolah.

Kantin.

Toilet.

Dan sebelah gudang olahraga.

Masalah bertemu dengan Chanyeol atau tidak, itu tidak akan membuat Baekhyun sakit hati. Yang membuatnya tidak tahan bertemu dengan Chanyeol adalah–

–dia selalu bersama yeoja yang berbeda setiap saat.

Baekhyun berlari–untuk kesekian kalinya dari Chanyeol. Setelah pelajaran terakhir, bel pulang akan berbunyi. Dan Baekhyun akan segera pulang.

Sambil berlari Baekhyun merasa kedua matanya memanas dan berair.

' _Kenapa … Kenapa aku harus selalu bertemu denganmu disaat kau bersama yeoja lain'_

.

.

.

"Permisi … Permisi", ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara lembutnya.

"Sudahlah Kyungsoo, kita bisa melihatnya setelah sepi", ucap Baekhyun perihatin dengan usaha Kyungsoo menerobos kerumunan.

"Tapi aku ingin melihat kelasku", gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Hmmm, kali ini aku akan di kelas mana ya? Kuharap aku bersama kalian", gumam Luhan.

"Berdo'a saja", ucap Jongin.

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, akhirnya kerumunan tersebut mulai membubarkan diri–menyisakan beberapa murid.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Jongin sibuk mencari nama mereka dan kelas yang akan mereka tempati.

"Ah! Ketemu! Ketemu!", seru Luhan senang.

"Di kelas XII-B", seru Luhan senang.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali?", bingung Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana aku tidak senang! Kita bertiga sekelas!", seru Luhan memeluk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dengan erat.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Bertiga? Jongin tidak–dengan kita?", tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"Selalu saja begini, mungkin kepala sekolah merencanakan sesuatu agar aku tidak sekelas dengan kalian", dengus Jongin setelah memeriksa namanya.

"Kau di kelas mana?", tanya Kyungsoo setelah Luhan melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"XII-C", ucap Jongin lemas.

"Apa kau mengenal seseorang di sana?", tanya Luhan.

"Tidak sama sekali", dengus Jongin.

"Bersabarlah", ucap Luhan menepuk-nepuk punggung Jongin.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lihat kelas kita!", ajak Luhan bersemangat.

Luhan sangat senang sampai-sampai meninggalkan Jongin berjalan seorang diri di belakang. Ya, Jongin berjalan di belakang mereka.

Luhan sibuk berceloteh ini-itu kepada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Jongin, ia hanya mendengarkan saja dan sesekali menyahut jika dirinya dibicarakan.

"Oh ya, apa kau masih bertemu dengan Chanyeol?", bisik Kyungsoo.

"Haha, tentu saja, kita 'kan satu sekolah, mana mungkin tidak bertemu", ucap Baekhyun dengan tawa garing.

"Apa kau masih terus menyapanya?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ya, tidak dengan suara, hanya dengan senyuman", ucap Baekhyun memamerkan senyuman lebarnya.

"Kau terlihat idiot", tawa Luhan.

Mereka bertiga tertawa lepas sampai-sampai menghiraukan Jongin. "Aku ke arah sini!", teriak Jongin.

Ketiga yeoja yang sibuk tertawa ini pun berhenti tertawa setelah mendengar teriakan Jongin. Mereka berbalik badan dan melambai pada Jongin.

"Jangan lupa mengirim surat!", teriak Luhan sambil melambai.

"Memangnya aku akan pergi kemana huh", dengus Jongin mulai melangkah menaiki anak tangga.

"Jangan lupa kirimi uang!", teriak Baekhyun bercanda.

Jongin hanya mendengus dan terus berjalan. "Jangan lupa bermain di kelas kami", teriak Kyungsoo.

Jongin terus berjalan hingga ia sampai di lantai dua. Kelasnya tepat berada di sebelah tangga. Jongin berjalan dengan santainya ke dalam kelasnya.

Ternyata kelas yang Jongin akan tempati ini lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Anak-anak di kelasnya ini sangat ribut. Sepertinya semua anak di kelas ini saling kenal–kecuali Jongin.

Karena keributan di kelas ini, kedatangan Jongin jadi bukan perhatian. Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas mencari bangku yang sekiranya bisa ia duduki untuk beberapa bulan ke depan.

Namun sayang, semuanya terlihat penuh. "Apa tidak ada bangku lagi", gumam Jongin.

Seorang yeoja yang duduk di meja sebelah Jongin mendongak. "Kau bisa duduk di sebelah Chanyeol, dia sendirian", ucap yeoja itu.

Jongin mematung di tempat. _'A-Apa? Tadi yeoja itu mengatakan Chanyeol? Jadi aku sekelas dengan Chanyeol?!'_ , jerit Jongin dalam hati.

"Hei, kau mendengarkanku?", ucap yeoja itu merasa diacuhkan.

Jongin menggeleng kecil kemudian tersenyum pada yeoja tadi. Yeoja itu mematung melihat senyuman maut milik Jongin. "Terima kasih", ucap Jongin dan berjalan perlahan menuju bangku tengah paling belakang.

Srek!

Jongin duduk di sebelah Chanyeol yang asyik mendengarkan lagu. Merasa ada pergerakan di sebelahnya, Chanyeol menoleh. Sama seperti reaksi Jongin saat mendengar nama 'Chanyeol' sekelas dengannya.

Chanyeol juga terkejut. "Jongin …", gumam Chanyeol.

Jongin menoleh dan tersenyum. "Hai, sudah lama ya", ucap Jongin berbasa-basi.

Chanyeol mengerjap dan mengangguk kecil. Kemudian Chanyeol kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya untuk mendengarkan lagu.

Ini pertama kalinya Jongin duduk di bangku paling belakang bagian tengah. Biasanya Jongin akan duduk di bangku paling pojok. Rasanya sedikit aneh melihat suasana kelas dari bangku yang Jongin duduki ini.

"Ehm … Jongin-ah", ucap Chanyeol membuka percakapan.

Jongin menoleh dan menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Kenapa, yeol? Kau memanggilku seperti kita baru saja berteman", kekeh Jongin.

"Biasanya kau akan memanggilku, 'Jong', 'kkamjong', 'hitam', 'Kai-ya', dan sejenisnya", ucap Jongin melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja.

Chanyeol tertawa canggung. _'Syukurlah Jongin masih sama seperti dulu'_ , batin Chanyeol.

"Hehe, maaf … itu karena … kita jarang bermain lagi", kekeh Chanyeol.

Jongin hanya berdeham. "Hei Jong, kau tidak penasaran?", tanya Chanyeol menggeser kursinya mendekat kepada Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum lebar. _'Kurasa aku menemukan Chanyeol'mu' yang dulu, Baek'_ , batin Jongin.

"Penasaran kenapa?", tanya Jongin menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Karena memang dari sananya mereka sangat dekat, jadi setelah percakapan kaku mereka, mereka bisa akrab kembali seperti dulu. Sepertinya mereka berdua seharusnya tidak pernah terpisahkan.

"Aku penasaran kenapa kita bisa sekelas", ucap Chanyeol memincingkan matanya.

Jongin merubah ekpresinya menjadi datar. Entah Jongin merasa lebih baik Chanyeol yang seperti ini atau Chanyeol yang _playboy_. Karena keduanya kadang membuat Jongin merasa kesal.

"Kurasa kau tidak berubah, dobi", kesal Jongin.

Chanyeol menarik diri menjauh dari Jongin dan mengernyit. "Berubah? Memangnya apa yang tidak berubah?", tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Kau tetap saja menyebalkan seperti biasa", dengus Jongin.

Chanyeol tertawa lepas. "Kau juga tidak berubah, tetap hitam", ejek Chanyeol.

Jongin diam-diam tersenyum melihat Chanyeol tertawa. _'Lebih baik seperti ini dari pada kau menjauhi kami, aku kasihan kepada Baekhyun'_ , batin Jongin.

"Ya! Aku tidak hitam!", kesal Jongin.

"Kalau tidak hitam, lalu apa?", tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu orang Afrika? Mereka lebih gelap dari padaku, aku berarti tidak termasuk golongan hitam, tapi putih tua", ucap Jongin asal, membuat Chanyeol tertawa terbahak.

Semua yeoja mau pun namja di kelas ini menoleh ke belakang–tepatnya ke bangku ChanKai. Mereka terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang bisa tertawa lepas seperti itu. Mereka hanya tahu bahwa Chanyeol _playboy_ dan selalu menjaga image.

"Haha, terserahmu jong", ucap Chanyeol sambil memegangi perutnya yang agak sakit selepas tertawa.

Jongin tersenyum. "Chanyeol", ucap Jongin.

"Ya, apa?", tanya Chanyeol setelah berhasil menetralkan tawanya.

"Kudengar, kau dekat dengan Sehun", ucap Jongin.

Chanyeol menaikkan kedua alisnya. _'Apa aku tanyakan saja?'_ , batin Chanyeol.

Lama tak menjawab, akhirnya Jongin bosan. Jongin pun membongkar ponsel Chanyeol yang tergeletak dengan manisnya di atas meja mereka. Jongin banyak menemukan kontak dan pesan dari beberapa yeoja.

Namun kening Jongin berkerut ketika melihat pesan-pesan yang Chanyeol balas kepada mereka semua. Semuanya akan berakhir penolakan dari Chanyeol.

"Jongin, bagaimana cara …", ucap Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Jongin tetap membongkar ponsel Chanyeol dan memasang telinga. Chanyeol pun tak keberatan bila Jongin membongkar ponselnya, toh isi ponsel Chanyeol hanya hal-hal membosankan saja.

"Apa?", tanya Jongin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel Chanyeol.

"Bagaimanacaramenegtahuibahwaorangyangkausukaitumenyukaimu?", tanya Chanyeol dalam sekali tarikan napas.

Bahkan Jongin sampai kagum dengan ucapan panjang Chanyeol tadi. Tanpa Chanyeol katakana saja pun Jongin sudah tahu. Ia tahu dari Sehun.

"Kau benar ingin tahu?", tanya Jongin jahil.

Chanyeol mengangguk antusias. "Memangnya kau menyukai seseorang?", tanya Jongin bermain-main.

"Y-Ya, begitulah", ucap Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Pasti Baekhyun", gumam Jongin.

Chanyeol merasa mendengar sesuatu dari Jongin. Jadi Chanyeol terus menatap Jongin meminta agar Jongin mengatakannya lebih jelas.

"Haaah, pasti orang yang kau suka itu Bae–hmmpp!", belum selesai Jongin berucap, Chanyeol segera membungkam mulut Jongin sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Menandakan bahwa yang Jongin katakana memang benar adanya. Jongin menyeringai dari balik bekapan Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa membantuku, 'kan?", ucap Chanyeol memelas.

"Hmmm, bisa diatur", ucap Jongin.

"Tapi ada syaratnya", ucap Jongin.

"Syaratnya, apa?", tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak boleh dekat dengan yeoja lagi, selain dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo", ucap Jongin.

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap tanpa pikir panjang. "Oke, itu hal yang mudah", ucap Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu … aku akan membantu", ucap Jongin menaruh ponsel Chanyeol kembali pada tempatnya.

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana sekarang?", tanya Chanyeol.

"Pertama, hapus semua kontak yeoja di ponselmu, pesannya juga", ucap Jongin.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan meraih ponselnya. _'Astagaa … kontak yeoja itu banyak sekali, pasti tidak akan selesai hari ini'_ , batin Jongin.

"Setelah ini?", tanya Chanyeol sambil menghapus beberapa kontak yeoja di ponselnya.

"Kau urus saja itu dulu, setelah itu selesai baru aku beri tahu langkah selanjutnya", ucap Jongin mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal dari dalam tasnya.

Chanyeol melirik singkat dan berdecak kagum. "Waah, sejak kapan kau rajin membaca", ucap Chanyeol.

Jongin melirik Chanyeol singkat kemudian menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah smirk. "Aku sangat rajin, yeol", bisik Jongin mengusap buku tebal miliknya itu.

"Kau mau tahu? Ini sebuah tipuan mata", ucap Jongin.

"Tipuan mata? Maksudmu?", tanya Chanyeol bingung.

Jongin membuka buku tebal yang ia keluarkan. Betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol melihat isi buku tersebut. Kalau dari luar sih terlihat seperti buku tebal yang sangat bosan untuk dibaca. Tapi saat membuka dalamnya–

–ternyata isinya adalah beberapa komik yang belum sempat Jongin habiskan. Tahu begini Chanyeol tak akan memuji Jongin tadi.

"Kenapa kau memiliki buku seperti ini?", tanya Chanyeol.

"Agar terkesan anak yang rajin", kekeh Jongin.

.

.

.

 **_To Be Continued_**

 **A/N :** Haaaaiiii! Bagaimana epep aku ini?._. Ini pertama kalinya aku buat epep yang berchapter (walaupun Cuma dua chapter sih -,-) Jadi gimana? Bagus gak? Mau lanjut gak? Penasaran gak? Mau lanjut gak?

Biar lebih akrab, panggil aja **Nyanmu, Nyan,** atau **Maru-maru**. And please jangan **Thor** _-

Tolong kritik dan saran dong :3 Yang mau lebih deket ama aku, PM aja~~

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW~~**

Tolong gunakan kata-kata yang tidak menyakiti hati guys :3


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **See You Again**

 **.**

 **By : Nyanmu**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun**

 **[ChanBaek]**

 **Support Cast : Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, and Kim Jongin**

 **Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, Little bit Humor, and Friends**

 **Rated : K+**

 **Length : Twoshoot**

 **Warn! GENDERSWITCH (GS) | Typo(s) | Alur ngebut | Kata-kata absurd dan KASAR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Chapter 2 of 2_

Setelah beberapa minggu sekelas dengan Jongin, Chanyeol mulai berubah. Ia tidak lagi _playboy_ dan tidak lagi menjauhi Baekhyun, Luhan, maupun Kyungsoo.

Mereka kini selalu bersama. Di samping itu, Chanyeol juga tengah melakukan pendekatan terhadap Baekhyun–atas usul Jongin tentunya.

Baekhyun dengan senang hati membalas beberapa kode-kode yang Chanyeol lakukan. Kyungsoo dan Luhan sampai saat ini masih heran mengapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol dekat dengan mereka lagi.

Jongin tak memberitahu alasan Chanyeol kembali dekat dengan mereka kepada Luhan, Kyungsoo, maupun Baekhyun. Karena Jongin telah berjanji pada Chanyeol akan merahasiakannya dari mereka.

.

.

.

"Uwaaah! Perasaan, baru bulan lalu deh kita naik kelas", ucap Luhan meregangkan otot-ototnya, ia lelah terus menulis.

"Ya, aku juga merasa sepert itu … tapi tiba-tiba kita akan lulus", ucap Kyungsoo menyetujui.

"Waktu tetap berjalan", gumam Baekhyun.

"Ummm, apa kalian sudah memikirkan kemana kalian setelah ini?", tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Kemana? Maksudmu apa?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Yaaa, maksudku … setelah lulus ini apakah kalian mau meneruskan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi atau bekerja begitu", ucap Luhan agak ragu.

"Aku tidak akan melanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi", ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum senang.

Keduanya menoleh heran kepada Kyungsoo. "Kenapa?", tanya Luhan dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Aku akan mengambil alih café unniku", ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kau memaksa unnimu agar dia memberikan cafénya kepadamu, begitu?", tanya Luhan.

"Ya! Tidak mungkin! Aku mengambilnya karena dia menawarkanku, dia sudah cukup sibuk dengan urusan hotelnya", ucap Kyungsoo.

"Oo begitu, beri kami diskon ya!", seru Baekhyun.

"Tidak bisa", dengus Kyungsoo.

"Bisa bangkrut aku kalau memberikan diskon pada kalian yang memiliki perut karet", dengus Kyungsoo.

"Haha", tawa Baekhyun.

"Kau sendiri, Luhan?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan kuliah tentu saja", ucap Luhan.

"Sambil membantu ibuku menjual bunga", lanjut Luhan.

"Eh? Ibumu membuka toko bunga?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya, bulan lalu", ucap Luhan kembali menulis.

"Kalau kau, Baek?", tanya Luhan.

"Aku? Kurasa sama sepertimu", ucap Baekhyun pada Luhan.

"Kuliah dimana?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku sih dekat-dekat sini saja", ucap Luhan.

"Aku bertanya pada Baekhyun", ucap Kyungsoo mendesis.

Baekhyun terdiam. _'Kemana aku akan melanjutkan?'_ , batin Baekhyun. Ia ingin melanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi di sekolah terbaik. Namun, ia tak mau jauh dari teman-temannya.

Terutama Chanyeol.

"Aku belum memikirkannya", ucap Baekhyun.

"Haaah, pembicaraan ini membuatku haus", ucap Luhan.

"Lagi pula, kenapa kita harus belajar di perpustakaan? Antara perpustakaan dan kantin 'kan jauh", keluh Luhan menempelkan pipinya pada meja.

Srek!

"Aku juga haus, aku akan membeli minuman", ucap Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku soda saja ya, yang dingin", ucap Luhan.

"Eh, aku akan menemanimu", ucap Kyungsoo hendak berdiri.

"Tak usah, aku akan pergi sendiri saja, kau mau apa, kyung?", tanya Baekhyun menahan pundak Kyungsoo agar ia tak berdiri.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu, aku … samakan saja denganmu", ucap Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil kemudian pergi ke kantin. Mesin penjual minuman berada di dekat kantin.

Baekhyun berjalan sambil memikirkan kemana ia akan melanjutkan sekolahnya. Beberapa kelas yang ia lewati nampak sepi.

Karena saat ini adalah jam tambahan untuk kelas akhir menghadapi ujian. Baekhyun terus berjalan dan berjalan sambil berpikir. Sampai ia berada di dekat kelas XII-C.

"hahaha!",

Baekhyun berhenti melangkah karena mendengar suara tawa Jongin dan Chanyeol. Mereka berdua berada di dalam kelas.

"Itu tadi sangat lucu", ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menyandarkan dirinya pada pintu kelas yang tertutup.

"Huh, begitu menurutmu? Dasar, eh! Aku jadi ingat … kemana kau akan melanjutkan sekolahmu?", tanya Jongin.

Terjadi keheningan sejenak. Baekhyun mengernyit karena tidak mendengar suara apa pun.

"Kurasa aku akan bersekolah di luar negeri", ucap Chanyeol asal.

"Oh, begitu … di mana?", tanya Jongin.

"Kurasa, California … universitas di sana sangat terkenal", ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya seperti mendapat sebuah tujuan baru. Ia akan belajar dengan rajin agar ia dapat bersama dengan Chanyeol. Setelah merasa ia harus membeli minuman, Baekhyun segera pergi.

"Tapi …", ucap Chanyeol menjeda.

Jongin menoleh sedikit heran. "Kenapa?", tanya Jongin.

"Aku … tidak yakin akan bersekolah di luar negeri", ucap Chanyeol menerawang langit-langit.

"Kenapa?", tanya Jongin.

"Karena … aku tidak yakin bisa jauh dari Baekhyun", gumam Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu kau tanya saja Baekhyun ia ingin ke universitas mana, dan kau ikuti dia"

"Huft, kita belum lulus … jadi yaaa, nanti sajalah aku bertanya", ucap Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun benar-benar belajar dengan giat. Ia bahkan sempat melewatkan jam makannya karena terlalu focus belajar. Pada ujian kelulusan nanti Baekhyun harus mendapatkan nilai yang bagus agar mudah masuk ke universitas di luar negeri.

Dan hasil jerih payahnya pun terbayar. Ia menjadi lulusan dengan nilai terbaik kedua–setelah Chanyeol. Baekhyun memohon kepada kedua orang tuanya agar ia disekolahkan di luar negeri.

Bahkan Baekhyun memohon agar ia dapat melalui jalan beasiswa. Dan kedua orang tuanya mengabulkannya. Setelah itu, Baekhyun kembali belajar dengan giat.

Ia bahkan mengacuhkan teman-temannya termasuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol jadi tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bertanya pada Baekhyun kemana ia akan melanjutkan sekolahnya.

Akhirnya Chanyeol masuk ke universitas yang sama dengan Luhan. Namun Baekhyun tak tahu mengenai hal itu. Baekhyun terus focus dengan belajarnya.

Ia ingin memberikan kejutan kepada teman-temannya.

.

.

.

"Hiks … hiks!", Baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Selamat sayang! Kau berhasil!", ucap umma Baekhyun bangga.

Ya, Baekhyun berhasil masuk ke salah satu universitas di luar negeri dengan jalan beasiswa. Namun bukannya senang, Baekhyun malah menangis sedih.

Baekhyun memang berhasil. Namun bukan ke California, tapi ke Jepang.

"Kenapa menangis, umm?", tanya umma Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Ia tidak akan meberitahu ummanya bahwa ia tidak berhasil masuk ke universitas yang ia inginkan.

"sudahlah, jangan menangis … kau 'kan akan berangkat besok", ucap appa Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengelap air matanya berusaha untuk tenang. Tapi memikirkan ia akan jauh dari Chanyeol untuk waktu yang lama, membuat Baekhyun ingin menangis terus.

Brak!

"Baekhyun!", pekik Luhan setelah membuka pintu dengan kasar.

"Oh, astaga … aku tidak sopan, ma-maaf", Luhan membungkuk dalam melihat kedua orang tua Baekhyun memandangi Luhan.

"Baekhyun!", di belakang Luhan ada Kyungsoo yang lari terengah-engah.

"Kau akan berangkah ke Jepang besok? Apa itu benar?", tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum. "Kalian masuklah", ucap umma Baekhyun dengan ramah.

Baekhyun mengajak Luhan dan Kyungsoo ke kamarnya. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami?", tanya Luhan saat mereka sudah berada di kamar Baekhyun yang rapi.

"Aku ingin memberikan kejutan untuk kalian", ucap Baekhyun sedikit sedih.

"Tapi kenapa kau sedih?", tanya Kyungsoo mengusap-usap pundak Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa bersama Chanyeol", gumam Baekhyun sedih.

"Jelas kau tidak bisa bersama Chanyeol, Chanyeol dan aku satu universitas", dengus Luhan.

Kedua bola mata Baekhyun membola tidak percaya. "T-Tapi kenapa? Bukannya ia ingin … ingin ke, California", ucap Baekhyun mengecil di akhir kalimat.

"Huh? Yang benar saja, Chanyeol terus saja menguntitku saat pendaftaran, dia lebih banyak bertanya seputar kau dari pada tentang tes masuk", dengus Luhan.

Seketika, Baekhyun menangis sangat kencang. Kencang sekali. Ia terlalu focus dengan belajarnya. Sehingga ia tidak mengetahui mengenai teman-temannya.

Baekhyun ingin memundurkan waktu agar ia bisa satu universitas dengan Baekhyun. Namun apa daya, Baekhyun hanya manusia biasa yang melewati waktu–bukan mengendalikan waktu.

"Huuaaaa! Huaaa!", Baekhyun benar-benar menangis sangat kencang.

"Eh! Eh! Baek! A-Aku akan menelponkan Chanyeol untukmu", ucap Kyungsoo membongkar ponselnya.

"Jangan!", teriak Baekhyun mencegah Kyungsoo menelpon Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?", tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Jangan, jangan telpon dia … jangan beritahu dia … jangan beritahu dia mengenai diriku", ucap Baekhyun mengelap air matanya.

"Bukannya kau ingin bersama Chanyeol, baek? Kenapa kau tidak ingin memberitahu bahwa kau akan ke Jepang kepadanya?", tanya Luhan.

"Jangan, lebih baik jangan", ucap Baekhyun menunduk.

"Aku ingin–", Baekhyun memandang teman-temannya.

.

.

.

"Hei Jong! Kau benar-benar tidak tahu kabar Baekhyun?", tanya Chanyeol sambil menendang beberapa kerikil di jalan.

"Tidak, aku benar-benar tidak tahu, kenapa tiba-tiba Baekhyun menghilang", jawab Jongin sambil memakan cemilannya.

"Kurasa ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita", gumam Chanyeol.

"Sudah kau tanya para _yeoja_ itu kemana Baekhyun?", tanya Jongin.

"Sudah, tapi mereka tidak tahu dan langsung pergi sambil cekikikan, apa yang lucu coba?", kesal Chanyeol.

"Ada apa denganmu Baek, sudah empat tahun tidak ada kabar", gumam Chanyeol memandang awan.

"Kenapa kau tidak tanya orang tuanya saja?", usul Jongin.

Tap!

Chanyeol berhenti melangkah dan memandang berbinar kearah Jongin. "Kau jenius Jong! Kenapa aku tidak terpikirkan selama empat tahun ini?!", seru Chanyeol senang.

"Aku duluan ya!", teriak Chanyeol berlari menuju rumah Baekhyun.

' _Semoga aku mendapatkan jawaban yang ingin kudengar'_ , batin Chanyeol.

Ia terus berlari sampai akhirnya ia berada di rumah Baekhyun. Chanyeol menetralkan deru napasnya dan mulai menekan bel rumah.

Cklek!

"Eh! Chanyeol, tumben kemari, ada apa?", tanya wanita paruh baya yang membuka pintu–umma Baekhyun.

"Ah, anuu, Baekhyunnya … ada?", tanya Chanyeol gugup.

Umma Baekhyun terdiam dan memandang heran kearah Chanyeol. "Kau tidak tahu?", tanya umma Baekhyun.

"T-Tahu apa?", bingung Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya dengan senyum kikuk.

"Baekhyun melanjutkan sekolahnya di Jepang, kau tidak tahu?", tanya umma Baekhyun lembut.

"Baekhyun sudah empat tahun berada di Jepang, kau benar-benar tidak tahu?", tanya umma Baekhyun heran.

Chanyeol hanya diam. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Jadi Chanyeol hanya menggeleng kecil dengan wajah muram.

"Luhan dan Kyungsoo tahu, jadi kupikir kau juga tahu", gumam umma Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasa kesal. Sangat kesal. Kepada Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Mereka tahu mengenai kepergian Baekhyun, tapi tidak memberitahukannya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku … permisi", gumam Chanyeol segera pergi dari rumah Baekhyun dengan rahang mengeras.

.

.

.

Brak!

Kedua _yeoja_ yang tengah asyik menyeruput jus jeruknya seketika kaget karena gebrakan meja dari seorang _namja_ jangkung.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Sialan kau Park Chanyeol! Apa maumu hah?! Pagi-pagi sudah bikin rusuh", gerutu Luhan sambil mengelap mulutnya menggunakan tisu.

Chanyeol menatap Luhan dan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajam. Bahkan Chanyeol sempat menggertakkan giginya menahan kesal.

"Kalian–tahu–'kan!", ucap Chanyeol penuh penekanan.

"Tahu apa?", bingung Kyungsoo.

"Mengenai Baekhyun! Baekhyun yang pergi ke Jepang! KALIAN TAHU KAN?!", bentak Chanyeol kesal.

Luhan meringis sambil menutup telinganya. Suara teriakan Chanyeol menyakiti gendang telinganya. "Kau sudah tahu? Baguslah kalau begitu", ucap Luhan mengorek telinganya yang sakit.

"Aku tahu dari umma Baekhyun! Kalian tahu hal ini sejak awal tapi tidak memberitahuku saat aku bertanya?! Apa mau kalian hah?!", bentak Chanyeol.

"Selama empat tahun! Empat tahun aku tidak tahu keberadaan Baekhyun! Sialan kalian!", bentak Chanyeol sangat kesal.

Brak!

Luhan menggebrak meja dan berdiri dengan tatapan kesal. "Empat tahun kau bilang", gumam Luhan menatap manik Chanyeol.

"Hei … sudahlah, jangan bertengkar!", lerai Kyungsoo.

Namun dua manusia yang sama-sama kesal ini tidak mengindahkan ucapan Kyungsoo. "Kau tidak tahu kabar mengenai dirinya selama empat tahun saja sudah marah begini", ucap Luhan meremehkan.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir mengenai Baekhyun? Baekhyun menunggu tentang kabarmu sejak kita sekolah dasar! SEJAK SEKOLAH DASAR CHANYEOL!", bentak Luhan.

"Kabarmu … kabar hatimu", ucap Luhan dengan tatapan jengkel.

Chanyeol mulai melunak. Ia terdiam dengan tatapan kosong. "Kau mengerti, yeol? Kabar hatimu, kapan kau akan membalasnya?", tanya Luhan kesal.

"Membalas? Memangnya aku harus membalas apa?", tanya Chanyeol tanpa menatap Luhan.

Luhan kali ini benar-benar kesal. Sangat kesal!

Bugh!

Malang nasibmu, yeol. Karena saat ini tidak ada Jongin. Luhan langsung memukul pipi kanan Chanyeol dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Kau masih tidak mengerti?! Dasar Brengsek!", teriak Luhan hendak menghajar Chanyeol yang terkapar di tanah.

"Sudahlah Luhan!", teriak Kyungsoo menahan Luhan.

"Memangnya dia merasakan apa yang kurasakan? Selama ini?", tanya Chanyeol pada Luhan dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Sialaaan! Dobi jelek! Kemana hatimu hah?! Sadarlah dobi! SIALAN! BRENGSEK! BAJINGAN! JELAS-JELAS DIA JUGA MENYUKAIMU! DIA MENUNGGUMU MENGUNGKAPKAN PERASAANMU!", teriak Luhan emosi.

Kyungsoo kewalahan menahan Luhan yang meronta-ronta ingin menghajar Chanyeol yang tidak pernah peka.

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar perkataan Luhan. "Dia juga merasakan …", gumam Chanyeol.

"Dia juga menyukaiku?", tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan berbinar dan tangan kanannya yang memegangi pipinya yang membiru.

"SUDAH JELAS!", teriak Luhan tidak tahan.

Chanyeol segera bangkti seperti orang kesetanan dan mencengkram pundak Luhan dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Kapan dia akan kembali dari Jepang?", tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Besok, Baekhyun akan kembali besok", ucap Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya senang. "Terima kasih! Terima kasih! Aaaa aku menyayangi kalian!", teriak Chanyeol memeluk Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan mengatakan semuanya pada Baekhyun besok saat dia kembali!", teriak Chanyeol berlari menjauhi Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Kekanakan sekali", dengus Luhan.

"Hei, Luhan … pipi Chanyeol tadi membiru loh", ucap Kyungsoo duduk kembali pada kursinya.

"Ya, lalu?", tanya Luhan mengikuti Kyungsoo kembali duduk.

"Dan dia akan bertemu dengan Baekhyun besok", ucap Kyungsoo.

Luhan manggut-manggut. Kemudian setelahnya Luhan melotot seperti baru menyadari sesuatu. "Yang benar saja!", teriak Luhan terkejut.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil menyeruput minumannya. "Mati aku mati aku mati akuu!", gerutu Luhan.

"Kalau Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa kau yang memukulnya, habislah semua", kekeh Kyungsoo.

"Tolong aku! Sembunyikan aku! Panggil Chanyeol kembali! Chanyeoooool! KITA KE RUMAH SAKIIIT!", teriak Luhan berlari mengejar Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo sibuk cekikikan melihat Luhan yang kalang kabut. Yah, reaksi Luhan memang wajar. Karena kalian akan benar-benar bereaksi seperti Luhan jika melihat Baekhyun marah.

.

.

.

" _Aku ingin–", Baekhyun memandang teman-temannya._

" _Aku ingin mengetahui apakah Chanyeol akan mencari keberadaanku atau tidak, aku lelah terus menggantungkan sesuatu yang tidak pasti padanya", ucap Baekhyun mantap._

Chanyeol teringat perkataan Baekhyun itu. Baekhyun mengatakan hal tersebut sehari sebelum ia berangkat ke Jepang.

Dari mana Chanyeol tahu?

Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya, 'kan?

Kemarin Luhan benar-benar mengejar Chanyeol dan menyeret Chanyeol ke rumah sakit dengan paksaan. Luhan membungkuk berkali-kali pada Chanyeol. Dan Luhan yang menceritakan segalanya pada Chanyeol.

" _Maafkan aku yeol! Maaf! Jangan adukan pada Baekhyun!", ucap Luhan membungkuk berkali-kali._

" _Tak apa, lagi pula kalau kau tidak memukulku tadi, aku tidak akan memikirkan hal itu", ucap Chanyeol memegangi perban yang ada di pipi kanannya._

" _Tolong jangan adukan pada Baekhyun!", pinta Luhan memohon._

 _Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. "Memangnya kenapa?", tanya Chanyeol._

" _Kau tidak tahu?! Baekhyun benar-benar menyeramkan saat marah! Kau tidak tahu?", tanya Luhan dengan tatapan terkejutnya._

 _Chanyeol menggeleng kecil. "Baiklah, kau tahu dulu kau pernah dijahili oleh sunbae saat sekolah menengah pertama? Saat kau mulai menjauh dari kami", tanya Luhan._

 _Chanyeol mengangguk kecil. "Sampai sekarang aku masih bingung kenapa sunbae itu tiba-tiba meminta maaf kepadaku dengan wajah penuh luka", gumam Chanyeol._

" _Nah! Itu!", teriak Luhan kegirangan. Namun Chanyeol hanya mengerutkan dhai tidak mengerti._

" _Baekhyun yang melakukannya! Dia mencari keberadaan sunbae-sunbae itu stau per satu dan menghajarnya! Baekhyun sangat menyeramkan saat ituuu!", ucap Luhan bergidik._

 _Chanyeol menelan ludanya susah payah. Luhan yang sangat menyeramkan saja takut kepada Baekhyun. Berarti Baekhyun benar-benar menyeramkan._

"Aku tidak percaya …", kekeh Chanyeol memandangi dirinya di depan cermin.

"Ekspresi Luhan saat itu benar-benar lucu", kikik Chanyeol merapikan rambutnya.

Chanyeol melirik jam dinding di kamarnya. Sekarang pukul 15.00, Kyungsoo akan menelpon Chanyeol saat Baekhyun sudah sampai.

"Aku benar-benar menantimu", gumam Chanyeol meraih ponselnya yang berada di atas nakas.

Chanyeol segera turun ke lantai bawah dan menyalakan televise. Chanyeol terus menerus mengganti channel yang ada karena tidak ada acara yang–menurut Chanyeol bagus.

' _Kami kabarkan–Selamat–Cooking Bakery!–Hei! Donal Duck!–Hahahaha!–Saatnya kita me–Hai Rudy–Masukkan beberapa–Apa yang–Hiks–Berita terhangat–Selanjutnya jamur–Sebuah kecelakaan–Kamu ini apa?!–kok–'_

Begitulah sekiranya suara yang keluar dari televise tersebut saat Chanyeol mengganti-ganti saluran televisinya.

"– _kecelakaan ini memakan korban jiwa sebanyak–"_

PIP!

Chanyeol mematikan televisinya. "Tidak ada acara yang bagus", gumam Chanyeol kemudian beranjak pergi dari depan televise.

Ia berjalan menuju dapur. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba tenggorokannya terasa kering. Jadi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengabil jus jeruk dingin di dalam kulkas.

Drrrt! Drrrt!

Chanyeol segera merogoh sakunya guna mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar. Ia bahkan membiarkan kulkasnya terbuka lebar.

' _Pasti Kyungsoo'_ , batin Chanyeol.

Dan benar saja. Yang mengiriminya pesan adalah Kyungsoo. Tapi setelah membaca pesan dari Kyungsoo, Chanyeol mengernyit bingung.

.

 _To : Chanyeol_

 _Luhan! Apa kau bisa menghubungi Baekhyun?!_

.

Chanyeol yakin bahwa mata besar milik Kyungsoo tidak mengalami cacat sepertinya–rabun jauh.

"Untuk apa dia mengirimiku pesan dengan panggilan 'Luhan'?", bingung Chanyeol.

Jemari Chanyeol dengan lihai menari di atas ponselnya dan menelfon ke nomor Kyungsoo.

"Yoboseo, Kyungsoo-ya! Apa maksudmu mengirimiku pesan dengan nama Lu–"

" _Yeol?! Kau dimana? Aku-aku, apa kau … apa kau melihat berita?!"_ , suara Kyungsoo seperti panic.

Chanyeol menutup kulkas yang sempat ia buka dan berjalan ke depan televise. Chanyeol mengambil remot televise dan menyalakannya.

"Berita apa? Aku tidak tahu", ucap Chanyeol mencari channel yang menayangkan sebuah berita.

" _A-Aku tidak tahu! Aku ragu, tapii … aku tidak berpikiran begitu, tapi itu Baekhyun–"_

"Kyungsoo, per-la-han", ucap Chanyeol dengan santainya.

Terdengar hembusan napas kecil di seberang sana. Chanyeol pikir Kyungsoo akan berbicara lembut dan jelas setelah mengatur napas. Namun–

" _DASAR PARK DOBI! Pantas saja Luhan ingin menghajarmu! BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG KALAU YANG DIBERITAKAN ADALAH PESAWAT DARI JEPANG MENGALAMI KECELAKAAN!"_

Chanyeol diam sejenak. Otaknya kosong, pandangannya kosong, dan sesuatu seperti hilang dari diri Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan remot yang ia pegang dan channel berhenti di sebuah berita.

' _Telah terjadi sebuah kecelakaan pesawat di Bandara International Of Seoul, pesawat yang datang dari Jepang tersebut mengalami kecelakaan saat mendarat–diperkirakan mesin di bagian sayap kanan pesawat tersebut mati mendadak–dua penumpang meninggal dalam kecelakaan ini dan korban lainnya hanya mengalami luka yang cukup serius–"_

Kedua kaki Chanyeol melemas. Kedua tangan Chanyeol bergetar. Dan kepala Chanyeol terasa pusing.

Duk!

Chanyeol menjatuhkan lututnya dan menurunkan tangannya yang tadinya memegang telfon di telinga.

"Baekhyun …", lirih Chanyeol.

" _A-A-Aku akan menanyakan pihak bandara kemana semua penumpang dilarikan"_

Tut!

Chanyeol tidak menyimak apa yang Kyungsoo katakana barusan. Chanyeol terlalu merasa kehilangan. Sangat kehilangan.

"Baekhyun … Baekhyun … Baekhyun … ini … tidak, 'kan?", lirih Chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

Cukup sudah Chanyeol kehilangan Baekhyun saat ia menjadi seorang _playboy_. Dan kini, ia tak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun selamanya. Tidak akan!

Chanyeol bangkit dengan tergesa dan mengambil jaket serta kunci mobilnya di kamar. Ia keluar dan mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah Kyungsoo.

Tring! Tring! Drrrt! Tring! Tring!

Sebuah panggilan masuk saat Chanyeol tengah mengemudi. Ia mengangkat panggilan masuk tersebut.

"Yoboseo Kyungsoo-ya, kau dimana?", tanya Chanyeol serius.

" _Aku bersama Luhan sedang menuju rumah sakit yang ada di sebelah bandara"_

"Apa nama rumah sakitnya?"

" _Aku lupa, yang jelas rumah sakitnya tepat di sebelah bandara"_

"Baiklah", Chanyeol meletakkan ponselnya di sebelahnya.

Ia segera memutar balik arah laju mobilnya. Karena arah rumah Kyungsoo dan Bandara berlawanan arah.

Chanyeol sangat panic, gelisah, dan takut. Ia bahkan menggunakan kecepatan diatas rata-rata agar bisa cepat sampai tujuan.

.

.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Chanyeol berlari terburu-buru menuju meja receptionis. Ia segera menanyakan ruang korban kecelakaan pesawat. Dan ia segera menuju ke sana.

Chanyeol berhenti di sebuah papan besar yang menuliskan nama korban kecelakaan pesawat tersebut.

Chanyeol sampai harus menggigiti kukunya sendiri saking khawatirnya. Kedua bola mata Chanyeol terus bergerak mencari nama 'Byun Baek Hyun' atau mungkin hanya 'Baek Hyun'.

Chanyeol sudah mencari Baekhyun di daftar nama korban luka dalam kecelakaan tersebut. Namun Chanyeol tidak menemukannya.

"Jangan-jangan …", kedua bola mata Chanyeol membola kala melihat papan korban meninggal.

Hanya dua orang. Namun nama salah seorang di sana mampu membuat jantung Chanyeol berhenti berdetak. Sebuah nama 'Baek', membuat Chanyeol merosot tidak percaya.

Tidak perlu dibaca kelanjutan nama tersebut. Hanya dialah yang memiliki nama Baek Hyun di dunia ini–menurut Chanyeol.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Chanyeol?! Bagaimana!", panic Luhan menghampiri Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menoleh dengan wajah tidak bernyawanya. Luhan dan Kyungsoo mengerti dan mereka berdua menunduk dalam.

"Apa … kedua orang tua Baekhyun tahu hal ini?", tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak bernyawanya.

Luhan menggeleng. Tangan kanannya sesekali mengusap matanya–ia menangis.

"Aku–sudah gagal", Chanyeol menunduk dalam.

Kyungsoo mengepalkan kedua tangannya berusaha menahan tangis. Namun tetap saja air mata itu keluar tanpa seizin dirinya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini.

Baekhyun yang periang, ceria, jahil, cerewet, menjengkelkan, tukang ngatur, biang kebisingan–menghilang. Itu hal yang mustahil.

"Kenapa aku tidak menyatakannya saja dari dulu", gumam Chanyeol.

"Kali ini aku benar-benar kehilangan dirinya", gumam Chanyeol.

"BODOH! ITULAH KAU! DASAR! KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERNAH PEKA! LIHAT SEKARANG! BAGAIMANA SEKARANG?! KAU MENYESAL?! TERLAMBAAAT!", teriak Luhan sejadi-jadinya dengan mata memerah.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

"Chanyeol … Baek–", Jongin yang baru datang langsung diam saat melihat kondisi yang ada. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi–ia bukanlah _namja_ tiak peka sejenis Chanyeol.

"KENAPA KAU TERLAMBAT?! KENAPA SEMUA TERLAMBAT?! SIALAN KAU DOBI! SIALAN! BRENGSEK! KUHAJAR KAUUU!", Luhan sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menghajar Chanyeol.

Namun dicegah oleh Jongin. Chanyeol hanya bisa diam menunduk dalam menerima makian dari Luhan yang kenyataannya benar semua.

"KAU PENGECUT! Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja?! Kenapa?", Luhan perlahan melunak.

"Kenapa tidak dari duluuu", Luhan mulai merengek menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Baekhyuuuun! Aku kasihan padamuuu!", teriak Luhan sambil menangis.

"Sudah, sudah", Kyungsoo yang juga menangis menenagkan Luhan dengan cara memeluknya.

"Aku kasihan padamu yang menyukai _namja_ tidak peka brengsek nan sialan iniii!"

"SELAMA INI BAEKHYUN TERSAKITI!", teriak Luhan mulai mengamuk lagi.

"HANYA KARENA KAU! KAU DOBI SIALAN! BANGSAT!", teriak Luhan.

Mendengar makian Luhan, beberapa suster bahkan sempat berhenti untuk melihat siapa yang mengucapkan makian kasar tersebut.

"KAU MENGGANTUNGKAN SEGALANYA! KAU PIKIR BAEKHYUN JEMURAN YANG BISA KAU GANTUNG SEENAKMU?!", teriak Luhan semakin emosi mengingat betapa tersakitinya Baekhyun saat Chanyeol tidak memberikan tanda-tanda bahwa ia peka.

Jongin ingin tertawa. Sungguh. Ia ingin tertawa mendengar ucapan Luhan yang ngelantur. Kyungsoo masih setia memeluk dan mengelus surai coklat madu milik Luhan.

"Ya, memang–andai waktu dapat kembali, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan segalanya", ucap Chanyeol dengan suara yang menyedihkan.

"SEKARANG KAU MENYESAL! BANGSAT! MEMANGNYA BUTUH BERAPA LAMA SAMPAI KAU MENYADARI PERASAANNYA?! MEMANGNYA KAU PERLU BERTAPA DULU BARU MENYADARINYA?! IYA?! IYA?!", bentak Luhan emosi.

Drrrt! Drrrt! Drrrt! Drrrt!

Ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar dari dalam saku blazernya. Kyungsoo melepas Luhan sejenak dan memberikan Luhan pada Jongin untuk ditenangkan–walau pun ujung-ujungnya Luhan yang kesal akan menjambak rambut Jongin sebagai pelampiasan.

' _Siapa yang menelfon saat keadaan seperti ini'_ , rutuk Kyungsoo dalam hati.

 _Baek Baek cerewet's calling …_

Kedua bola mata Kyungsoo yang sudah bulat semakin dibulatkan oleh si pemilik melihat siapa si penelpon.

"Sssssttt! Lihat! Ba-Baekhyun menelfon!", ucap Kyungsoo antara senang dan takut.

Semuanya terdiam. Termasuk Luhan yang sibuk memaki Chanyeol menjadi diam. Chanyeol segera menghampiri Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya susah payah dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Y-Y-Yoboseo, baek?", ucap Kyungsoo ragu.

" _Kyungsoo-ya! Kenapa kau lama sekali mengangkatnya! Aku 'kan bosan di sini"_ , terdengar suara kesal dari Baekhyun.

' _Di sini? Maksudnya di alam sana? Apa dia berniat mengajakku?'_ , pikir Kyungsoo tidak rasional.

Chanyeol sudah _hidup_ kembali. Jongin sudah mengembangkan senyumannya. Kyungsoo sekarang takut–takut kalau ini adalah arwah milik Baekhyun. Dan Luhan sibuk menghapus ingusnya menggunakan kaos Jongin.

"K-Kau dimana sekarang, baek?", tanya Kyungsoo sedikit takut.

" _Aku? Masih di ruang tunggu, pesawatku di delay lima belas menit, kau temani aku mengobrol sampai lima belas menit yayayaya?"_

Kyungsoo mulai tersenyum. Ini Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang ia kenal. Baekhyun masih ada. Baekhyun tidak _pergi_.

"Syukurlah", ucap Kyungsoo.

" _Hah?! Kau bersyukur karena pesawatku di delay?! Kau tidak ingin melihatku kembali?! Yasudah!"_ , kesal Baekhyun.

Semuanya terkikik geli. "Dasar cerewet, maniak eyelinear, kenapa kau bisa membuat kami semua khawatir", celoteh Luhan.

" _Luhan? Kau disana? Memangnya kalian dimana? Dengan siapa saja?"_

"Kami semua di sini", ucap Kyungsoo me _loudspeaker_ obrolan mereka.

" _Benarkah? Tumben sekali kalian bersama, eh–apa Chanyeol di sana? Apa dia sudah tahu mengenai–itu?_ ", tanya Baekhyun ragu di seberang sana.

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Maaf baek, sepertinya orang tuamu tidak kau beri tahu ya? Chanyeol langsung bertanya pada ummamu", kekeh Kyungsoo.

" _Umma? Astaga, seharusnya Chanyeol tidak nekat ke rumah–eh! Kau berbicara jauh dari Chanyeol, kan?"_

Semuanya menahan tawa. "Ya, sangat jauh", bohong Kyungsoo.

" _Syukurlah"_

"Kau membuat kami khawatir tau!", kesal Kyungsoo.

" _Memangnya aku kenapa?"_

"Ada berita di televise mengabarkan pesawat dari Jepang ke Seoul kecelakaan, kami kira itu pesawatmu", ucap Kyungsoo kesal.

" _Aku? Astaga! Kalian ini! Hahaha! Kalian ini! Haha! Aku bisa tebak kalian sedang ada di rumah sakit sambil mewek-mewek, ya kan?"_

"SUDAH BAGUS DIKHAWATIRKAN! KAU MALAH TERTAWA?!", bentak Luhan.

" _Aw–Luhan? Astaga, kau … berhenti menguping saat menelpon, bisa?",_ gerutu Baekhyun.

"Lagi pula! Kenapa nomormu tidak bisa dihubungi tadi? Kukira kau sudah naik ke dalam pesawatmu", gerutu Luhan.

" _Oh, tadi itu kukira tidak di delay, jadi aku mematikan ponselku, ini juga baru kuhidupkan"_

" _Apa kalian benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku? Hohoho! Ternyata banyak sekali penggemarku",_ ucapBaekhyun percaya diri di seberang sana.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan sebenarnya ingin muntah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Namun melihat Chanyeol yang senyam-senyum tidak jelas sambil memandangi ponsel Kyungsoo, mereka berdua jadi memiliki sebuah ide yang bagus.

"Iya! Sangat! kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu", ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"Terutama satu orang", ucap Luhan dengan nada menyindir.

Chanyeol segera memiliki firasat dan hendak membungkam mulut Kyungsoo maupun Luhan. Namun suara Baekhyun membuat pergerakan Chanyeol terhenti.

" _Apa itu Chanyeol? Yang sangat mengkhawatirkanku?"_

Semuanya terdiam. "Iiiya, benar", ucap Kyungsoo agak ragu.

" _Apa hanya ada Luhan di sebelahmu, kyung?",_ tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo melirik Luhan. Dan Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan dengan semangat. "Ya, hanya Luhan, ada apa?", tanya Kyungsoo.

Semuanya seketika memasang telinga guna mendengarkan kelanjutan perkataan Baekhyun.

" _Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol itu–"_

Semuanya benar-benar menyimak.

"– _arrrggghh! Jelek! Sangat jelek! Sampai-sampai tidak ada yeoja yang mau dengannya, aku yang baik hati sampai harus menyukainya karena kasihan"_

Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Jongin menahan tawa. Namun Chanyeol menatap datar layar ponsel Kyungsoo. _'Akan kubanting ponsel ini nanti'_ , batin Chanyeol.

"hahah! Dasar kau", gerutu Luhan.

"Haaaah~ Bagaimana ini?! Padahal sudah empat tahun, ternyata aku masih menyukainya", gerutu Baekhyun di seberang sana.

Mendengar hal itu, Chanyeol jadi semangat kembali.

" _Apa dia akan segera menembakku? Apa aku harus menunggu lebih lama lagi? Seberapa lama? Apa memang harus aku yang menyatakannya duluan? Ish! Dobi itu! Kenapa tidak peka sih?!"_

"Saranghae", ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Hening–

" _Kyung, kau menonton drama apa? Kenapa suaranya mirip dengan Chanyeol?"_

"Saranghae saranghae saranghae saranghe saranghae Baekhyun!", ucap Chanyeol.

" _Lu! Kyungsoo menonton drama apa?"_

"Itu Chanyeol, sayang~~", ucap Luhan.

"Saranghae Baekhyun!", ucap Chanyeol lagi.

Namun sambungan telfon malah terputus.

.

.

.

"Itu dia! Itu dia! Itu Baekhyun!", teriak Luhan layaknya _fangirl._

"Baekhyuuuun!", teriak Kyungsoo melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Baekhyun menengok dan membalas lambaian tangan Kyungsoo. Di belakang Kyungsoo terlihat Jongin dan Chanyeol yang sedang berbincang.

Lebih tepatnya Jongin yang tengah memarahi Chanyeol. "Kau seharusnya membawa kacamatamu, yeol!", kesal Jongin.

"Hai", sapa Baekhyun saat ia sampai di tempat mereka.

"Baekhyun! I miss yuuuu", ucap Luhan memeluk Baekhyun erat. Begitu pun Kyungsoo.

"Waaah! Kalian terlihat berbeda", ucap Baekhyun memperhatikan Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Kau juga", ucap Kyungsoo.

"kenapa tadi mematikan telfonnya?", tanya Luhan merajuk.

Padahal Luhan ingin tahu jawaban Baekhyun. "Iya, sampai lupa", ucap Baekhyun beralih manatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam.

"Yeol!", panggil Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Baek, aku di sini … tak perlu memanggilku seperti itu", ucap Chanyeol.

Bruk!

"Aaaaaaaaa! Akhirnyaaaaaaaaaaaa!", Baekhyun melompat dan langsung memeluk leher Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bergelantungan di leher Chanyeol saking senangnya. "Eh! Eh! Baek! Sakit! Kau ini kenapa", bingung Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun.

Belum sempat Baekhyun benar-benar turun, Baekhyun mengecup pipi Chanyeol dan tersenyum lebar. "NADO SARANGHAE CHANYEOLLIE!", ucap Baekhyun sengaja di keraskan.

Yang lain hanya bisa terkikik melihat tingkah Baekhyun dan reaksi melongo Chanyeol. "Hahaha! Lihat wajah konyol Chanyeol", Luhan tertawa terbahak.

Chanyeol menghiraukan ucapan Luhan dan segera memeluk Baekhyun erat. Baekhyun dengan senang hati membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

"Baek, jangan membuatku khawatir lagi", bisik Chanyeol masih memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Aku tidak membuatmu khawatir, kau saja yang berlebihan", ucap Baekhyun sedikit mengejek namun senang.

"Haaaah~ _I think i can't see you again_ ", bisik Chanyeol dengan mata terpejam.

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar ucapan Chanyeol–yang menurutnya mendramatisir. " _Don't think like that_ ", nasehat Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol. Seketika kening Baekhyun berkerut. "Kenapa pipimu membiru, yeol?", tanya Baekhyun bingung.

Namun Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar sambil menggeleng kecil. Dan di sisi lain, seorang _yeoja_ yang berhasil membuat tanda biru di pipi Chanyeol mengeluarkan keringat dingin di pelipisnya. Ia tengah bersembunyi di balik punggung Kyungsoo.

 **_END_**

 _ **Epilogue**_

" _Lu! Kyungsoo menonton drama apa?"_

"Itu Chanyeol, sayang~~", ucap Luhan.

"Saranghae Baekhyun!", ucap Chanyeol lagi.

Namun sambungan telfon terputus. Semuanya terdiam melihat layar ponsel Kyungsoo yang menyala menandakan berakhirnya panggilan tersebut.

Chanyeol mengerang kecil. Ia sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya. Namun apa? Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan telfon.

"Apa ini berarti dia menolakmu?", tanya Jongin saat tidak ada yang berbicara.

"Tentu saja tidak! Dasar!", kesal Luhan.

"Tidak mungkin", gumam Kyungsoo sambil berpikir.

"Lalu bagaimana?", tanya Jongin.

"Kita tunggu saja jawabannya saat dia datang", ucap Kyungsoo.

"Jadi sekarang kita akan ke bandara?", tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja, bodoh!", kesal Luhan.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan jalan terlebih dahulu. Jongin dan Chanyeol jalan beriringan. Jongin berusaha menghibur sohibnya yang sedikit murung pasca sambungan terputus dari Baekhyun barusan.

"Tunggu dulu", ucap Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah, membuat yang lainnya ikut berhenti melangkah.

"Apa, Kyung?", tanya Luhan.

"Kalau Baekhyun bukan korban kecelakaan–lalu nama yang kau lihat itu siapa?", tanya Kyungsoo berbalik badan menghadap Chanyeol.

Luhan juga baru menyadarinya. Mereka berempat pun kembali ke papan nama korban jiwa dari kecelakaan tersebut.

"Aku yakin karena namanya bertuliskan 'Baek', hanya Baekhyun yang memiliki nama Baek, bukan?", ucap Chanyeol ragu.

Dan akhirnya mereka berempat pun mengecek kembali nama korban jiwa yang dilihat oleh Chanyeol. Memang sih nama awalnya 'Baek', tapi nama keseluruhannya adalah 'Baek Myung Jae'.

Jongin, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo menatap sangar kearah Chanyeol. "ITU BAEK MYUNG JAE! CHANYEOL!", teriak ketiganya.

Luhan memukul Chanyeol bertubi-tubi. Jongin berusaha menahan Luhan, namun Luhan kali ini lebih emosi dan membuat pipi Chanyeol sedikit membiru.

"Lain kali bawa kacamatamu, yeol!", bentak Kyungsoo.

Dan hanya Kyungsoo seoranglah yang mengomel tanpa henti.

 **A/N** : Haaaaaiiiii! Ketemu lagi nih sama Nyanmu wkwkkwkwk :v gimana? Ini udah END loh, (Aku fast update-,-) aku tetep kayak biasa ya **NO SQUEL**.

Hehe._.

Jadi, gimana menurut kalian? Bagus gak? Ini pertama kalinya aku posting FF twoshoot.-. Bagus gak? Bagus? Apa cerita ini garing? Garing ya? Aih, sudah kuduga-_-

Responnya dong … Sebenernya ini oneshoot, tapi pas lihat jumlah wordnya (hadeuh-_-) kebanyakan deh untuk oneshoot -,-" jadi gini deh :V (malah curcol_-)

 _Balasan review :_

 **ViviPExotic46** : Iya, gara-gara Sehun wkwkwk :v Huhuhu :') Aku sebagai penuis merasa tersanjung atas pujian elooo huahahaha :'D Syukur aku bisa nulis sesuai harapanmu :3

 **Babyluhan20** : Makasih pujiannyaaaaa~~~ Ini lagi diusahain fast update :')

 **Indrisaputri** : Haha, emang nama ente aminah/?

 **ChanHunBaek** : Ini udah yang paling fast :'D Soalnya entah kenapa ffn gak mau dibuka di laptop aku, jadi aku agak susah mindahinnya ke hp huhu …

 **parkbaekyoda92** : Syukur kalau kamu juga sukaaaa xD Ini fast fast fast :3

 _ **Guest**_ : Makasih udh ninggalin jejak hiks :') oh ya, aku gak pernah bawa-bawa palu petir loh._. (thor hehe)

 _ **Yoorara**_ : Chanyeol mah malu2 macan :v Jongin baca komiiiikkk~ Apaan ya :V oke oke, aku fast update yoorara :3

Oh ya, yang mau lebih deket ama aku~~ (emang ada?_-) PM aja langsung :3 _**Dan jangan lupa review**_ ~~~


End file.
